


Soaring to Success!

by A_Wacky_and_Edgy_Duck



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Possible Bi and Gayness???, Scraunchpad, Scroogepad, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wacky_and_Edgy_Duck/pseuds/A_Wacky_and_Edgy_Duck
Summary: Didn't have anything to write, so enjoy the story, I guess??
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Soaring to Success!

Launchpad was anxiously sitting down, staring off into space, thinking of telling his crush that he likes him, but 'like' like him, telling him without feeling nervous and sweating, and confessing to him about his love.

The pilot had already dealt with the number of his exes dumping him and leaving him, but he had given up finding other women to love and planned to give up love altogether. However, he started developing feelings for someone, not another woman, but a man. A man who isn't like his 'girlfriends'. A man who's stubborn, but is gentle at sometimes. Someone who is adventurous.

At first, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but as he started having more and more feelings, he soon realized that he loved a male over a female.

He wanted to tell his crush but he was too nervous to tell him how he feels.

_What if he doesn't have the same feelings as me, what if he doesn't like me that way, what if he ends up being like my exes, what if... he ends up disliking my sexuality and refuses to talk or love me?_

That last part brought anxiety to him, fearing that it'll end up bringing him into giving up love.

He kept pondering and pondering about how is he going to tell him without looking like an idiot... He kept planning and planning to confess to him and hope for him to accept him. But those attempts ended up failing into disasters...

**_Oh, if you're wondering who is the pilot's crush..._ **

**_Well, it's none other than Scrooge McDuck, his own boss._ **

**_Yep... I mean it. I ain't joking._ **

* * *

His attempts at trying to talk to him were... **_How do you say this..._** Painful.

At the first try, he tried to tell the rich duck his confession in the plane and nearly crashed it when he turned away.

The next try, he tried giving a, **_rather cliche_** , flower to his boss but let a bee into the manor and someone had to kill it, actually, catch it and took it back outside.

The next, well, another attempted plane crash.

However, on one of his tries, he was going to walk up to Scrooge and tell him how he feels, Scrooge was somehow pushed, **_probably a spinning incident with a dancer dressed as a spinning top_** , to Launchpad, right onto the pilot's groin, causing it to erect.

The poor guy had to cover it and waited for it to go down. How embarrassing...

That attempt became his only lewd one, that is until his other attempts.

Each time, Scrooge goes too near to Launchpad, it caused him to get an erection. One time, when he got one boner, it ended up breaking free from his pants. He had to stay inside for it go down to put one a new pair. When that didn't work, he had no choice but to rub it.

Soon, lewd thoughts came to his mind and would get the same thing every time.

_Wanting to fuck his own boss._

_Wanting him to be on top of him and moaning for more._

_Wanting him to lick his ten-inch cock and suck on it._

_Having him in scenarios that involve him being horny and sometimes sitting on his lap while having his arse pounded by his hard and throbbing cock._

But after thinking of them, the pilot would hate himself for thinking of those types of thoughts and would fear that Scrooge would've called him a pervert from them.

Although his attempts fail every time he tried to tell his boss, he still talks to him, excluding the confession part. While the lewd attempts were minor, there was no attempt today.

* * *

In the evening, the kids were in a different room, Beakley was in the living room, and Donald and Della were away for a while, leaving Launchpad, who was sitting down and staring off into space.

After those thoughts in his head, he then thinks again, I got to tell him. I can't live in a lie for that long. Hopefully, he'll understand... Would he?

Another thought came. If he ever did tell Scrooge, the rich duck would've ended up yelling at him and firing him for having those kinds of thoughts.

He sighed and got up. "Maybe, I shouldn't..." The pilot was going outside to take a breather and rethink his mind. "Maybe going outside can help clear up my mind... I guess." As he walked, another person was outside too, but for another reason.

Scrooge McDuck sat down as he looked at the sky. He was glad that he decided to get away from the manor and relax for a while. He would sometimes have a feeling that something was not right. He noticed that Launchpad was acting weird and attempting to give him gifts that were either cute or filled with disaster waiting to happen. When these events ended, he shrugged it off, thinking it was just another normal day.

But, he does have one question, why was that dumb, yet good-hearted pilot trying to do with the gifts and one talk he nearly told him? Attention? Affection? Just to please him, his own boss? So many questions with no known answer. While he was confused about that, the rich duck had been noticing Launchpad's weird behavior lately. He witnessed having something growing behind his tail, sometimes leaking strange, yet warm cream. That somehow satisfies him but in an awkward way.

Whenever he asks him what's wrong, he told him that he's fine and that there's nothing wrong, before leaving.

What could this mean? He first thought the pilot was thinking of someone attractive, but how could he be getting a boner whenever Scrooge goes near him. Then he thought Launchpad was just happy to see him, but that is ridiculous. He can't exactly feel that way unless it means...

"Mr. McD?!"

The millionaire heard it behind him, realizing that he isn't alone. That voice sounded familiar. "Launchpad? You're here as well?", said Scrooge, "Look, if it's another gift for me that would have something disastrous, I can't risk it.", said the richest duck in the world.

"There's no gift this time. I just want to take a breath outside.", said the pilot, nervously.

"I see... Oh thank god..." said the rich duck.

"What bring you here anyway?"

"I've decided to go out and take a break from the manor...", mentioned the richest duck.

"Oh...", said Launchpad, still nervous, "I mean if I were to get one gift, it would've been worse than the last ones."

"Could be like last time", joked the richest duck.

"Yeah", chuckled the pilot.

"Well, since we're the only one outside, mind if we take a walk together?"

"S-sure.", answered the pilot, blushing from that question from his boss.

They talked and walked together, and maybe joked around for a while and when they go inside the manor, Launchpad looked at Scrooge, then look away from him. The pilot took a breath and decides to ask his boss this question. "Mr. McD, could I a-ask you something, even if it's a stupid and weird one..."

"Well, go ahead..."

"If... if someone who works for told you that they like you in a different way, what would you say?"

"Hmm... Well, I wouldn't mind. Why?", asked Scrooge.

"No reason", the pilot lied again, "Just asking... Totally not a love-related question...", this time trying to leave. That is if it weren't for the richest duck, holding his hand. "Launchpad, is there something wrong?", reinsured the rich and stubborn duck. "No, not at all. I think I should be going now.", lied the pilot.

"Please, tell me what is wrong."

"N-no. I can't. I just can't... It would've been so horrible to talk about.", the pilot refused.

"I'll understand if you just tell me.", said the rich duck.

"If I did tell you, would you fire me from that?", asked the pilot.

"And how would I fire ye for that?"

"Umm... Uhh..."

"Seriously, what are you hiding from me?"

Unable to escape this, it was to either tell him that he's bi and risk being fired or make his boss more worry-sick. He took a breath and decided to break the news to him.

"Mr. McD... I don't want to anger you but... I... I... love you. I have been planning to tell you this since I developed feelings for you, but I feared that you might end up hating me and firing me if I did tell you that I'm most likely bi and I-I-I l-love you.", confessed the pilot.

Scrooge looked wide-eyed from hearing that statement. All this time, Launchpad, his dimwitted yet lovable pilot, actually loves him?! All this time? "I-I'm sorry... I didn't know what was I thinking at the time... I should go and get my-", the rich duck grabbed the pilot's arm before he could leave.

"Launchpad... Is this what you've been hiding this whole time from me?"

"Yes. It's all true.", sighed the pilot, "But I guess you're better off with someone else. I should be-"

He was grabbed by the coat before being dragged to a kiss, by his boss. This shooked him, noticing that he somehow also likes him?! "M-mr. McD-"

"Don't ask. I'm disappointed that you kept this for 7 months but I understand why. I never wanted to fire ye from that and I wanted you to know that... I also love you!", confessed Scrooge.

The pilot was blushing after hearing that his own boss also likes him as he hugs him. This was a beautiful moment for him, that is until he realizes something, he still has those lewd thoughts and he didn't tell Scrooge about them. Boy, he was about to lose his job this time. However, he accidentally slipped his fingers to the rich duck's tail and was shocked by what was he doing. He slowly inserts his fingers into him, as Scrooge softy moans, opening his eyes, and sees what is he doing. The pilot stops what he's doing as he looked at his wet fingers.

"A-ah! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I don't know what came over me!"

As Launchpad apologized, Scrooge looked at his worker and whisper "Inside my room... No one should see this...". The rich duck opens the door and pushes the pilot inside then closes the door. "Uh... Mr-"

"For now... Call me Uncle Scrooge.", the stubborn and rich duck told the pilot, as he unzipped his pants, revealing his leaking 10-inch cock, making the pilot blush in embarrassment. "Oh g-god", said the pilot, as Scrooge licks the precum and his cock, before putting it inside his beak and sucking on it. "A-a-ah~...", the pilot moaned as the richest duck continues to do so until he stops, revealing his precum coated tongue.

"Mmmm~ Aah~"

"W-wow... I-I never knew you were that good..."

"Well, I've been wanting to do this-", the rich duck was interrupted by the pilot, who turns him around and then licks him on his tailfeathers, "A-a-a-ahhh!~" The richest duck moan from feeling the pilot's tongue on his tail. "O-o-oh fuck...", the rich duck moaned and grabbed his cock, fapping it slowly as he enjoyed the pleasure his ditzy worker is giving him, taking off his jacket and shirt. The pilot lifted the rich yet stubborn duck's head, "You liked that, Uncle Scrooge?". The rich duck nodded as he pant. "Good." the pilot smirked.

The rich duck then laid on his back as he pant, "Fuck me...".

"Hm?"

"Put the rod in me and fuck me..."

"Okay," said the pilot, "But I must warn you. My dick is bigger than yours and you might end- Oh what the hell."

Launchpad slowly inserts his cock to Scrooge as he moans each time the pilot wriggled his cock into him. Then, he started to thrust his cock in him as the rich duck gasps and moans. "Hy-a-a-ah! Harder!" The pilot does so every time and goes faster and faster, making the rich duck moan louder.

As the rich duck was being pounded in the arse, he feels like he was going to be split in half... Yet he liked it and pleaded for more. He wanted him to fuck him more, even if the pilot was his worker or something like that.

The pilot continues as the rich duck moans, to the point he's about to start climaxing.

"Hy-a-a-ah! Aah~!", the rich duck bit his beak as he moaned more.

The pilot holds his arms as he thrusts more and more and then puts his hand on his tail.

"Hy-a-a-aaahhh! Fuck! O-o-oh god..."

"Oh god... Uncle Scrooge, I-I think I'm gonna cum!", said the pilot.

"Do it, laddie! Fill me arse with your load!", yelled the rich duck.

Both of them moaned as Launchpad's cock exploded with warm cum, filling Scrooge McDuck. The pilot took his leaking cock out as the rich duck licked the cum as he pant and moaned.

They both looked at each other as they pant. "You did quite well on me, McQuack.", said the rich duck. "Gee, thanks, U-uncle Scrooge...", said the pilot, before they kissed and made out a little.

After that day, the rich duck and the pilot have been talking to each other more and now are closer.

They became a couple and started dating and do the 'taxes' once a week, **_or was it a month?_**

They both agreed to tell the rest about their relationship on their 20th date.

Although all of Launchpad's attempts failed all the time, this attempt was a success and resulted in sex.


End file.
